The invention relates to a control unit for video apparatus.
Operating panels for video apparatus generally comprise control elements by means of which for example switch operations can be triggered by a person using the control unit, display elements for instructing the user, and at least one interface to which apparatus to be controlled such as, for example, routers or mixing devices, can be connected. Depending on the selected interface between the video apparatus and the control unit, the control unit can be set up while it is not in the neighborhood of the apparatus to be controlled.
It is an object of the invention to provide a control unit that has a higher degree of flexibility compared to known control units for video apparatus.